Samurai Champloo A beginning of a great story
by kaori1992
Summary: When you thought they would never see each other again, they all meet in the same spot in Yokomoto. Fuu meets up with an old friend Melinda, but what happens thy find out about a map that leads to a treasure that his awfully big, but other people are afte
1. Chapter 1

Samurai Champloo

Reunion

As we remember Fuu, Jin and Mugen traveled for a long journey. Jin and Mugen were going to get executed in front of millions of people when Fuu helped them. But in return they had to help her find the samurai who smells of sunflowers. Who was this guy? He was Fuu's father. She wanted to get revenge on him for leaving her and her ill mother.

They finally found the samurai who smells of sunflowers and also killed him. They said their good byes and went on their separate paths. Mugen who traveled the twilight path, Fuu who traveled the path to Dawn and Jin who traveled the samurai path. But what they didn't know was the path they were taking was a route that would eventually join into one path. The Yokomoto path.

Chapter 1

Reunion

Fuu

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a whole 3 months since she have been traveling. The sun was up and bright and the weather was warm. She had changed over the years. Her hair was in a braided pony tail. She had on a pink poncho top, with black leather jeans. She had recently got a tattoo on her arm with a sunflower, and 3 butterflies on the flower. Underneath there was a ribbon. It had 2 names on it. Mugen and Jin in script.

"It's hot here. I wonder when this path is going to end." She said frustrated. She hen took off the poncho. She had a white tank top on. "I'm so hungry." She then took a quick spin around almost forgetting neither Mugen nor Jin was around anymore. Her poodle eyes grew sad.

"I sure do miss em."

Jin

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jin had a long blue trench coat on. His hair was still long but was still in a pony tail. He had his two katana sword b him. Jin had two black gloves on, and black baggy pants on.

"God! I wonder when is this gonna end. And I hate the heat." Jin said frustrated. He then looks up ahead it seemed as if there was like other paths and they were conjoining into one. He then walked faster to see if it was true.

Mugen

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"RRRaah! It's o damn hot!" Mugen changed a bit too. Mugen had a white beamer shirt, and black baggy jeans on with army boots on. He had a dog tag around his neck with a picture of Jin and Fuu. His stomach began to grown like a wild dog. "Oh I fell as if I'm going to die if I don't eat." He looked up ahead which seemed to be like a bigger path. "No shit! This path is not going to end is it. He was at the e path.

Fuu came to the end of her path and so did Jin. They were all looking at the same area. Its was filled of food. They all ran at the same time when suddenly they each saw familiar faces. They all froze in shock. Jin looked at Fuu wile Fuu was looking at Mugen while Mugen was looking at Jin.

"Oh Shit, I never thought I'd see you guys again." Said Mugen quite surprised.

"Well isn't any body gonna hug me?" She then hugged Mugen and Jin squeezing the life out of them. "Cant breath!" Said Jin struggling with the last breaths of air. "let go!" Mugen said struggling. "Oh sorry! How have you guys been." She said putting them down. "I'm suppose to meet a friend here.

"Who?" asked Jin. "Melinda." "I suppose she's not Japanese with that name, right?" asked Mugen. "Yup." Suddenly a darker girl cut in. "Hey Fuu! What's poppin?" the female began examining her and hugging her. "You look all grown up." "You too Melinda." Melinda had a red tank top that had a hoody attached on it. And she had blue jeans on with a dragon design on it. She turned to see two men looking at her. Mugen the slides next to the Melinda. "Hey cutie." Asked Mugen. "Hello my name in Melinda, and yours?" "Mugen." She then turned to the other hansom man. "Hello and what's your name?" "Jin." He said firm shaking her hand. "So Fuu where do you plan to stay?" asked Melinda. "Um good question." "Well I have a place if you want you guys can stay here as long as you want. What about you two gentlemen?"

"Um I don't have a place to stay."

"Neither do I."

"Well you all can stay here follow me. Welcome to the Yokomoto!" he said stretching her arms as far as she could with Mugen Fuu and Jin following her to the place.

They reached to a big house. It was pretty classy.

"Wow!" Fuu says.

"Nice." Says Jin.

But Mugen just walks right in.

"Mugen!" screams Fuu.

"Sorry for his behavior."

"That's okay."

"So do you guys want food.?"

"Yup!" they all said, with their faces pointing to her.

Follow me to the dinning room.

It was much more different then it would be in Japan. There was chairs, and a table. On the table was delicious food. They all sat down. Melinda went in for a prayer, but by time she opened her eyes the food was gone.

"_God damn their like animals." _Melinda thought to herself.

"Sorry, Melinda." Said Fuu.

"Yes I'm sorry I was just hungry." Said Jin.

Mugen was just picking his teeth with his big belly. When Fuu and Jin got up their stomachs too were big and round.

"Where's our bedroom?" asked Mugen.

Upstairs.

It seemed as night came in fast.

They slept in the same room but the beds were American styled. It was much more comfy though. They all were in their jimmies. Melinda fell asleep, soon after did Mugen. Jin and Fuu were still awake though. Fuu then pulled out a pink journal. She then began to write in it.

_Dear Journal. _

_Today was a unexpected day. I met up with all my old friends. I got to eat my pants off, and I really have a comfy fluffy bed. And the place I'm staying in is beautiful. Melinda offered me and Jin and Mugen to stay here. I'm glad. I honestly didn't know where I was going. After our searching in the samurai who smells of sunflowers, life has been different. It changed for me. I'm actually glad all these events happened. _

_Well as my mother tells me. Never expect the expected but expect the unexpected._

_From Fuu_

"What were you doing Fuu?" asked Jin. "Oh nothing." she turned to see Jin without a shirt. Her face became flushed. She quickly turned back around. "Um I was writing. Writing in my journal." "Oh. Well good night Fuu." "Good night Jin. Fuu turned off the lamp next to her and the only light that showed was the glow of the moon that showed through the window.

The End

Psyche!

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 2

It was a bright Sunday morning. Mugen was still asleep as for Melinda had tip toed down into her basement. She flipped the switch on. She went into a closet across from her and opened the door. There below her was a chest. The chest was gold and blue. She picked it up and slammed it on the table making a whole lot of dust fly around. She then blew on the top of the chest blowing away the dust. She pulled out a key and opened the chest. There inside was a map, old pictures a necklaces, keys, poems, and a journal. She then picked up the journal and dust it off with her hand. She opens it.

_Mazuki Sato _

Was written on the inside cover of the journal.

The first page read.

_Dear Journal._

_October 7_

_I dont know hats going on but our village is being burnt down. For what? I don't know. They claim to have a diseas, and that everyone is infected. I don't belive them because i feel fine. My brother though Zuri has been sick quite a while. God bless him please._

Melinda then turns the page. 

_Dear Journal it's October 10. I met a man named _Kasumi Seizou. _He wants to get married to me. I said yes. He offered to help me take of the baby and me, and my brother. He's a samurai. That's all I have to say._

_Dear Journal_

_October 30. My brother died. He didn't make it. I buried him in my yard. Also my baby keeps kicking in my stomach. so I better put this pen down._

_Dear Journal_

_November 2. My stomach is getting big! _

_Dear Journal_

_July 9. _

_I had my Child. She's beautiful. I name her Fuu. _

Dear Journal

_July 9. My child is 5. She's getting big. But I'm I'll lately. I don't know why._

She finally reads the last page.

_August 3._

_Kasumileft me and my child. Fuu hates him. I'm ill. I don't know if I am going to make it. If I die my mother and relatives will have her in care. I don't think I'm going to make it. I have breast cancer and it's not curable. I guess this is my good bye Fuu. I hope you read this one day._

_I love you. Even through the hard times, and the good times, I adored your courage._

_If you ever find your father kill him. And one more thing I want you to know. Keep your head up high, and look straight, and don't look back at your past but look at your future._

_Love Mazuki Sato _

Melinda began to race up the stairs with the journal in her hand. Fuu was in the kitchen making breakfast while Mugen was helping her cook so he could get a scent of the food. Jin was on the far corner.

Melina was up in the kitchen. She then walked up slowly to Fuu. Fuu knew something was wrong. Melinda then handed her the Journal. Fuu dropped the hot spoon on the floor and grabbed the book. Waterfall of tears began falling down her cheeks. She then walked slowly out of the kitchen into the living room. She sat down in the sofa. She then opened the book slowly and began reading the journal.

She could not believe what she was reading. Her hand was over her mouth the whole time. Fuu looked up to see Melinda standing over her.

"I found it in the chest." "Thank you for showing this to me. Now I know her life. Thank you." They then began to hug each other.

"I'm hungry Fuu!" said Mugen ruining the moment.

"Oh sorry! I'm coming." She said wiping away the tears. They both headed into the kitchen. "You okay" asked Jin. "Yea. I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

Suddenly hard knocks began hitting the front door. Mugen then grabbed his sword from the table. Soon after did Jin. The door then busted open.

"Give up the God damn map!" screamed a man.

There was 5 men surrounding the front door.

Mugen then rushed to the men slicing them all at once. All that was left was a guy who seemed to be their leader.

"Um sorry. Wrong house. Didn't mean to disturb you." The man went flying out of Yokomoto.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Mugen.

"I don't know? You know Melinda?"

"Yea. I have a map that leads to a big treasure worth more than anything."

"Hey how bout we find that treasure first?" aid Fuu.

"Yea!" Said Jin.

"Okie Dokie then. Let's party!"


	3. Chapter 3

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 3

All four headed into the basement. Melinda flicked on the lights. The chest she had left on the dusty table had remained the same spot she left it. She then opens te lock. She takes out a worn map. You could still see I though.

The treasure was out of Japan. Instead it led into the Caribbean islands.

"Yes! Back to the Caribbean of Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago, Bahamas, Guyana, Puerto Rico." Melinda had a happy expression on her face.

"Wait a minute how are we going to reach?" asked Jin.

"We have boats."

"Buts it's going to take day's."

"We have motor boats."

"Huh?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Back Up!)

Motor boats weren't invented in the Edo period. Around 1970 that's when they were created.

(Back to the story.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on guy's I'll show you."

They stepped outside. There was a beautiful boat. It was white with Hawaiian prints on it.

"It will take us only a day."

"Wow! So where did these boats come from?"

"Sad to say but, from America."

"Wha! Those cheaters. I remember they tried to cheat us in baseball."

"I know, but you have to understand, it's not all. Just as theirs slavery against black people like me. There getting treated unfair. Not to mention where like animals in the south, If we get killed it doesn't matter. Right now a strong woman Harriet Tubman is sneaking the slaves into the underground railroad to freedom to the north.

The north doesn't accept slavery, but the south is for it. Well….. let's pck our things into the boat."

She headed back in the house.

"Wow I never knew.  
Fuu said.

"Yea, that's quite harsh."

"Yea tell me bout it."

Melinda then came out with 2 bags. One was filled of cloths and money, the other was filled of food.

Mugen was getting ready to grab the bag of food when he felt Fuu dragging him by the ear.

"Fuck you Fuu! You dumb broad!"

Jin then looking at Melinda, he notices how sad she looks.

" Are you okay?"

"Um yea, so you guys ready to start this thing or what?"

"Hell yea babe!" screamed Mugen running into the boat.

It's 9:oo PM in the night.

"When the hell are we going to reach?" asked Mugen. " Soon enough. I think i see Jamaica. It is!"

They had to turn the boat quietly on thebeach. the moon was bright, and the stars shined like mini christmas lights.

They finnally reached the beach. The beach was empty except for a man who was laying on the beach sand.

"Hey maybe he can help us out." Fuu marched.

They then walked to the man.

"Hey mister." Mugen spits out shaking the man. The man dosent move.

"Hello, anyone in there?" said Melinda tapping his forhead.

"I think he's dead." Jin says kicking the man in his rib.

Fuu then notices a dogtag around his neck. She then grabs it when a pair of eyes widends before her.

"What are you doing on me! Women get off me!" He shouts out with a heavy accent.

Fuu jumps back, patting her chest, with her face half pale.

"Don't scare me," still trying to atch her breath. "Like that!"

The man begins the rub his sides, and ribs.

"Jesus God! Why da hell you gwan hit me on my sides! You stupid?"

Melinda then raises an eye brow. "We thought you were dead."

"Dead do you see blood on me? I was listing to my Bob Marley Hits."

"Let's go." said mugen with his hands streached out to the sides.

"Before we go, whats your name?" asked Jin.

"I don't think i should give u my name. My name Jeffery."

"Sorry bout that Jeff!" said Mugen laughing.

"Wait a minute you guys arnet going to give me your name? Cheap bastards!" he screamed making a loud echo.

They then walked up from the beach into a highway.

Kingston High.


End file.
